Jaron
by ajfankeith
Summary: A one-shot. Set eighteen years on from the final chapter of "The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles", this is a message from Aaron and Jackson's son!


Jaron

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Jaron Livesy-Walsh. I know...it's a bit of a mouthful, but, in eighteen years I've got used to it! I'm the only person I know to be called Jaron! God only knows what my folks were thinking when I was born! My dads decided on an amalgamation of their names; Aaron and Jackson! Although I think I got more 'Aaron' in there as he is my 'natural' dad. I was conceived by him and a surrogate mother, but I've never met her. My dads have always told me the background to my family tree and I don't know any different, so it's never been a big deal or anything. I used to get teased at school, both about my name and having two fathers, but I have some really good mates who stuck by me if I got bullied. In the end, because my dads are rich, they paid for a private tutor to finish my education. I got eight A-star grades so I did OK.

People always say I look like my Dad-Aaron; when he was my age. I've seen pictures and I think they're right, up to a point; I do have his blue eyes and a similar build. I don't think I'm gay like him, though. Sure, I've fooled around and stuff, mainly with my best mate Aston, but I think it was just the usual experimenting and that; when we were growing up. I like girls but haven't got a girlfriend at the moment.

I live in 'The Maple Trees'; a big house my Dad-Jackson built before I was born. "The house that Jack-son built", Grandma Hazel calls it! You should see my room! A big double bed, my own bathroom with large shower and I've got all the latest gadgets! Grandma Chas says my dads spoil me, but Grandma Hazel says I've only got all the stuff any other lad of my age has! She spoils me anyway; she bought me a cross and chain for my eighteenth birthday last week, as she knew how I'd like one similar to my Dad-Jackson's one.

My dads are really cool. I know Dad-Aaron is my real dad, but I always think of Dad-Jackson as my real dad too! I love them both and I know they love me; and each other! Some people think I've missed out with not having a mother, but I don't see it like that. After all, Grandma Chas and Grandma Hazel have always been there to give me a 'female' perspective on life; and I don't think I've missed out on a thing! I've been loved; cared for, fed, clothed...you name it, all of my life! I've always been happy with the way things are and I know I'm more fortunate than many kids my age who are poor or come from broken families.

Uncle Brett and Uncle Mason came to my eighteenth birthday party. They're my dads' best buddies and they've known them for years. Brett, of course, is the famous Brett Frost, the TV chef and author. He also does that well-known range of cooking sauces, 'Frost's Favourites'. He's mega-rich and bought me an expensive watch for my birthday; I'm almost afraid to wear it when I go out, in case I lose it! Dad-Aaron said I'd best only wear it on special occasions; I think he's right!

Of course, my main present was from my dads; a brand new car! I passed my test six months ago and I've been driving my Dad-Aaron's old Ford. He maintains it himself, even though he owns a string of garages; he likes to 'keep his hand in' and service it himself when he gets the chance; it's sort of a hobby with him. I haven't taken after him though; I don't know which end of a spanner to use! I'm more into computers; you know, writing programs for games and stuff. Dad-Jackson reckons I should take it up professionally as I'm pretty good at it. I might do, but I haven't really decided exactly what I want to do yet. I'm thinking of going round the world before I settle down to anything. Grandma Hazel reckons it's a great idea...she's seen a lot of the world and says travel broadens the mind; or something! She'd even like to come with me, but I said I'd rather go with Aston. She understood I think...you can't have your Gran cramping your style, can you?

Uncle Paddy couldn't make it to my birthday party; he and Auntie Rhona are away in Cyprus on holiday. It would have been nice if Leo could have come, but he's with them out there. When he comes round we usually have a kick-about in the garden. He can't kick the ball very well, bless him, but I love him so much; he's not really related, but Dad-Aaron is his godfather so that makes him kinda family, doesn't it? He insisted on giving me a football shirt for my birthday and Dad-Jackson got it autographed by my favourite player; Dwayne Butcher! He met him on a chat show. He signed it 'Butch'; his nickname! I've hung it on the wall in my bedroom as I don't want to wear it and get it messed up!

Grandma Chas is giving me tea at the Woolpack tomorrow. Marlon wants to cook something special; I think he's trying to out-do Uncle Brett! I know Marlon winds him up; but that doesn't stop him using Brett's brand of sauces in his cooking! I think Marlon would have liked to have opened his own restaurant. Grandma Chas said he tried to once, many years ago, but it didn't work out, I guess. I'm sure he'd like to have made a fortune like Uncle Brett has!

Oh well, that's about it from me for now! Thanks for letting me bend your ear! Stay lucky, dudes.

Jaron. x


End file.
